


Figuring It Out

by FandomsOverload666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsOverload666/pseuds/FandomsOverload666
Summary: After the war, only Hermione and Malfoy moved out of the magical world, trying to live life (AU Dramione kinda)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 21
Kudos: 32





	1. Meeting Again

**Author's Note:**

> AU Dramione

Strolling through drabby muggle London on the way back to her lone two-bedroom apartment, she thought she saw someone she might have recognised. Walking closer to the side of the pavement she could see the side of a man’s head, he was sitting down crossed legged like he was falling asleep there on the concrete. His hair short, white-blond, and messy. Closer now she could see he was wearing a grey suit and a dirty coat was placed on his lap, some brown thick fur that didn’t quite match it was sticking out of the pile into the right side of his ribs. He reminded her of Malfoy.

That certainly couldn’t have been Draco Malfoy, could it? The same well-dressed but also an inconsiderate racist stuck up git from school? What in merlin’s beard was he doing in the _real_ world? With curiosity, she headed forwards in the direction of the man sitting down.

“Hey! Malfoy? Is that you?” The man’s head tilted but stayed down on his lap as he turned his eyes upwards to the sound of a person calling his family name. “My god it’s really you!”

“What? Who the hell are you?” He squinted as his eyes adjusted looking up to a woman, trying to decipher who she was. She wore what looked like a beanie on top of her long brown hair with a grey coat matching it. Her figure was tall and slim, a handbag on her shoulder and her long legs, god they were long were dressed in skinny black jeans and black boots.

“Do I know you?”

“Malfoy! Wow!” She exclaimed. “I-It’s Hermione. ‘Granger’ she emphasised, “from Hogwarts.”

“Oh...” He dazed out, still not properly woken up. “Granger?” He questioned, not believing that she was THE Hermione Granger. She looked different, well it had been 5 years since they left school.

“Yeah? She questioned back, awaiting for a vulgar expression to come straight out of his mouth.

“Ugh don’t remind me of that shit hole” She blinked startled. She got that vulgar response, but it wasn’t targeted at her.

“What are you doing here?”

“Oh can’t you tell, I’m sleeping sitting down.” He said dryly.

“But what are you doing _here_. In muggle London.”

It started to rain lightly now and Draco ignored her, moving his head further down; looking like he was protecting the coat in the space between his legs.

“Malfoy just wear your coat.” He ignored her again and the rain increased in capacity. “Seriously Malfoy.” She grabbed the coat quickly and handed it to him. Looking down again she was surprised to see a small child about the size of a 4 year old lying in his lap. Hermione gasped.

“Is that your kid?”

“No it’s a stranger” he replied sarcastically covering a little boy with the coat again. The fur wasn’t faux as it seemed, actually belonging to the hair of someone real.

“Malfoy that’s not going to work, the rain’s going to soak both of you now.”

“Well it’s been like this for a few weeks and we’ve survived.”

“What? Malfoy you’ll fall ill and what happens then?” “It’s fine, we’re managing.” He said sternly.

“You know what, my apartment’s not far from here I’ll let you dry up at mine.”

“And why would you do that? Are you going to kidnap me and then murder me?”

“Malfoy just walk behind me.”

“I didn’t even say yes to going to your dwelling space.”

“Malf-“ Hermione was interrupted by the sound of a small sneeze.

“He’s going to catch a cold y’know”

“Fine!” He sighed “Lead the way” ‘to the jaws of death’ he said in his mind.

Draco wrapped the boy in his coat, ruffled his hair and carried him up close to his shoulder. He was still asleep. Hermione got out a small umbrella from her bag - very convenient to the usual English weather and opened it above Draco’s head. Why she didn’t get that out when it started raining, confused him.

Then together, they started to walk towards Hermione Granger’s humble abode.


	2. The Mother’s Child

Getting her keys from her pocket she unlocked the front door, ushering her new guests inside. Reaching the first room on the right was the living room. Waiting for Hermione to enter the room first, Draco followed suit.  


It was a cosy looking area, a warm atmosphere. A TV stuck to the front wall and long curtains on the side of glass doors leading to a garden outside. There was also a small glass coffee table at the back, in front of a sofa, next to it were 2 bean bags.  
Hermione put a cushion on an armrest of the sofa, suggesting to Draco to lay the sleeping toddler down. As he laid his son down, Hermione handed him a blanket and took the soaking coat away, hanging it on the door.  
“I’m gonna go get some towels” said Hermione as she was already leaving the room to go upstairs. Draco sat down next to his son, seeing his eyes opening.  
Hermione came back with a pile of red towels and threw two his way. He first dried his son’s hair, who snuggled into the towel, slowly getting up. Hermione sat down at a bean bag watching how Draco dried himself and took off his suit jacket and placed his son on to his lap, covering him again with the blanket. She smiled fondly.

“Dad I’m hungry.” “Daaaad” the boy whined again as his stomach started to rumble.  
Draco looked at Hermione sheepishly, who said she’ll get something for them to eat. Draco had always hated feeling helpless, but was glad for Hermione’s hospitality. She took him in, a somewhat known stranger in, almost like a friend.

Looking into the fridge was some leftover pesto sauce and spaghetti. Preparing 2 plates she came back and put them on the coffee table. Draco thanked her, as he reached one plate and placed it on his child’s lap. Instead of using the fork, he used his hands. Hermione left again to get some drinks.  


“Scorp don’t do that okay.”  
The boy laughed innocently as he dropped a few more strings of spaghetti on the floor and table. Hermione came back.  
“I’m sorr- Draco was interrupted as Hermione smiled and spoke.  
“Don’t worry, he seems to be enjoying it. Aren’t you going to eat?”  
“I’m actually not that hungry.” His eyes dazed towards the rain covered windows.  
“Right.” He must’ve been thinking about where he was just moments ago, she didn’t want to pester him about that.  


Luckily for him, she changed the subject.  
“What’s his name?”  
“Scorp” the boy piped in, with food still in his mouth.  
“Scorpius” Draco repeated proudly.  
She looked at Draco’s eyes and back to the boy, they were different. Whilst Draco’s eyes were cold grey, Scorpius’ matched his hair, brown, but they had the same eye shape. You wouldn’t think they’d be related, unless you placed them together. Scorpius shared his father’s pointed features too, like his slender nose. And his hair was floofy like his father’s in this current time. He looked nothing yet at the same time so alike Draco. 

“Dad, is she a friend?”  
“Umm” Draco stopped to look at Hermione, what was he supposed to say? They were the total opposite of friends when they saw each other last. Before Draco could say no, she interjected,  
“Yeah, we knew each other at school.”  
“So you are friends?” Scorpius said in a slightly sad tone, looking at his father.  
“Umm I guess.” Draco answered.  
“Dad doesn’t have a lot of friends.” Scorpius had a wounded look on his face.  
Hermione replied with a simple ‘oh’ and now moved her eyes up to Draco’s face. He just shrugged in response.  


“What’s your name?”  
“I’m Hermione Granger.”  
“Miney Ranger” Scorpius tried, finding difficulty in pronouncing all the syllables in her long name.  
“Yeah ‘Miney’“ she repeated smiling. “And how old are you?”  
“I’m”, counting on his hands, “four, but I’ll be five soon! How old are you Miney?”  
“I’m 24” she smiled as he tried to count on his fingers up to the number. Failing to keep track he carried on eating, ignoring the adults in the room and solely concentrated on the warm food he hadn’t had in what felt like ages. Malfoy just sat there, observing the conversation happening in front of him.

Doing her own maths Hermione realised Malfoy must have had Scorpius when he was about 19!  
As Scorpius was eating, she turned to Malfoy.  
“You’re already married?!” She said unbelievably.  
“Oh god no!”  
Hermione’s face looked bewildered. Thinking how he managed to get away with doing something like that.  
“So how’s that weasel of yours?” Draco teased her, trying to avoid a certain question.  
“I don’t know we don’t talk anymore since you know, since school.”

Not wanting to dwell on the past he thought he’d lighten the mood but he didn’t know what to say. For a few long seconds, they sat listening to droplets of water hitting glass. Hermione then asked the unavoidable question:  
“If it’s okay to ask, who’s his mother”, she nodded her head towards Scorpius.  
He sighed, giving in. Of course she wanted to know, everyone else did.  
“Just a girlfriend I used to have.” He answered, giving away the minimalist of information. Hermione leaned in like she wanted to hear the full story, infatuated with his words. He sighed again. If she didn’t find out from him, it would be from someone else’s mouth, or even little Scorpius’.  
“She was a muggle called Emma.”  
Hermione was dumbfounded.  
“Don’t tell anyone” he joked.  
“Huh? Just a muggle, not a witch? Am I becoming too gullible?”


	3. Never Dwell In Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The past has passed - no need in having to remember it all

“I’m not lying” he said genuinely. “I left the magical world after the war. Couldn’t really stay there when you’ve just fought a in a war, siding with the losers, can you?” He laughed lightly.  
Humour was his way of sorting things out, instead of ignoring them. But they could be one in the same, because he’d forget how bad the situations actually were. “And now my family is in all kinds of shits and the whole world practically hates us. So yeah, I left and moved here to ‘muggle’ London. And then I met someone.”  
“What?” She replied in disbelief again.  
“Yes now gather all that information inside your head Granger, before it all falls out.”  
“Wow. And no one knows?”  
“A few people, but it was never public news...”

‘Draco Malfoy Conceives Child with Non-magical Muggle - How War Can Change Men’, now that would’ve been a hit all over the Daily Prophet, but no one knew. No one would even dare to think that. A Malfoy with a muggle. Not even a muggle-born witch! That just seemed all types of wrong, considering the Malfoy’s own tight-knit rule - keeping their blood pure as delicate roses.

Scorpius had finished eating and looked up.  
“Dad, will she tell us to go?” He whispered, even though Hermione could hear him.  
Hermione looked at Scorpius and smiled, reassuring him.  
“You can stay here as long as you like” she whispered back.  
“Okay” he smiled back “All dad’s other girl friends tell dad to go when they see me.” He said sadly.  
She looked to Draco again who was looking down to his shoes.  
“Miney, does that mean I can sleep here?”  
Instantly, Draco looked up from his feet, bewildered to what his son had just asked. Draco shook his head. “No Scorp, we’re not going to stay.”  
“But why?” Scorpius pulled a face like he was about to cry. “Miney said we could.”  
“Scorp, we just can’t.” He couldn’t just tell his son that she never meant what she said. She only said that to make him feel better, but here he was about to make his own son cry.  
“As much as you think she’s a friend, she’s still a stranger you met on the street. And that’s never a good thing.”  
“Malfoy!”  
“What?”  
“You did not just say that to your kid!”  
“What? Even I don’t really know you that much!”  
“I meant about strangers on the streets, isn’t he a bit young.”  
“The earlier the better.”  
Hermione shifted in her seat. She looked at him, only now noticing his eyes were bloodshot. But he still appeared alert.  
“I don’t want to go outside again. Please can we stay here.” Scorpius’ lips started to tremble.  
God, this child. He could make him do anything.

“I bet you don’t even have a spare room.” Draco said in a snide manner. Waving it off, to convince Scorpius that the no vacancy sign was lit neon red. But of course she had to fire a comeback of her own.  
“Actually I do” Hermione snarked back “but I think it would be better if you stayed here.”  
“Right...” He squished his lips together making that awkward smile, like when you do when making eye contact with people you don’t know.  
“Can I see your room Miney?”  
“Only if you wash your hands” She said, ignoring Draco. He faced away from her, but followed her into the kitchen. Not letting his little boy out of sight. Hermione propped a step stool next to the sink. After Scorpius washed his hands he went upstairs.

“This is so cool!”  
Scorpius circled around in the middle of the room, taking it all in. It was mesmerising to see a motley of books on shelves and walls. A desk in the corner near the light switch also held another pile of different coloured books on the side. Walking to the back of the room was a big fluffy bed and a small bedside table that held lots of board games.

“Do you have any games? Like chess?"  
Of course, Draco Malfoy would get his son to play more strategical, good-for-the-brain games. Taking out a chess board and a box filled with chess pieces, she placed them on the carpet.

“Can I play on the bed?” Scorpius asked as he started to climb it and he opened the box Hermione handed to him. He arranged the non-magical, very normal looking pieces on to the board. I’m going to play by myself he said. On the headboard, he noticed fairy lights, she switched them on for him. In doing so, the whole room was lit up with a cheerful ambience.

The brighter mood reminded Hermione of her older adolescent years after school. Where she felt more free to do what she wanted, without thinking consequence, unlike what she did before. Merely just a lookout for two failing do-gooders. Those days were over. She was a changed woman. She didn’t hate the Malfoys or even Voldemort anymore, they all had their reasons, momentarily excluding the fact they were not at all good reasons. But everyone had their reasons.

Hermione went downstairs leaving Draco and Scorpius in her room. As Draco stood watching, he smiled. Often he saw Scorpius frown, and he hated it. He was the one that made him feel sad. He created that pain.  
Draco pressed his right thumb hard into his left inner palm, his other finger nails dug into his knuckles. His mouth was running dry, he really hated this. He needed to get out of here.

Quickly discarding that previous thought, Draco sat on the bed. Trying to get rid of that feeling, he went to play chess.  
Scorpius started, playing the ‘Fool's Mate‘ move. In just 2 moves he had won. Draco smiled, reminiscing how he taught that to Scorpius just a year ago when he was living in his own house. Also remembering a woman coming into the room and how Scorpius yelled out “mum” when she kissed his cheek.  
Back then, skies were blue and clouds had silver linings. And he held it well together.


	4. Safe Places

Draco’s watch beeped, noting it was 8 O’Clock.  
“Come on Scorp we’re going”  
“B-but Miney said”  
“Don’t mind whatever Granger said, we need to go."   
He held out his hand for Scorpius to take, but instead, he slid off the bed by himself. Standing in akimbo with full stubbornness Scorpius shouted ‘I’m not going!’  
Hermione was on the stairs coming back up, hearing the voices of an argument.

  
“Scorp don’t do this now, please. We need to go. I need to get something.”  
“You always need to get something. Can’t we go in the morning? It’s freezing outside!”  
“I can’t wait Scorp, we need to go” he tried to stay neutral, but the sound of aggression was coming out.   
Scorpius went into thinking mode, coming up with a plan to stay. Eventually, he settled on something.  
“Dad what if you went and I stayed and then you come back.”  
“Scorpius, I told you before, I’m not leaving you with a stranger!” He pinched his nose in frustration.  
“But she let me play chess, she’s my friend now! Please, Dad!” Again Scorpius was on the brink of crying. Draco really didn’t want to leave without him but the crying had got to him.  
“Fine! I’ll be back later.”   
Scorpius got back on the bed and carried on playing like nothing had just happened.

Draco rushed downstairs, Hermione gave him a quizzical look, which he ignored. But he quickly paused on a step to tell her to keep an eye on his son. She asked him where he was going, but he ignored her again and went for the door. By habit, she locked it.

  
Storming out into the streets, Draco changed his original route, instead kept on running and running past houses, until he saw an entrance to a dead-end alleyway. He was trying to stop doing this but his life always brought him back. Contracting him to miserable situations all the time. His back to a wet brick wall, he slid and sat down. The rain was still pouring. He rolled his sleeve up.  
Finally some bloody peace.

  
“Where is your dad going?”  
“I dunno but he’s coming back. He goes when his watch beeps.”  
“Why?”  
“To get something” he replied robotically.  
“What does he get?”  
He shrugged.  
Not knowing any more answers to her questions, he moved his pawns into a zigzag line.

  
2 hours later and Draco still hadn’t come back. Hermione wondered where he was and what he went to get. Scorpius was now reading a few books with Hermione by his side reading her own. But she couldn’t focus on the words, her mind was elsewhere. 

  
“Scorpius, how long does your dad take?”  
Scorpius hummed, reading the last line of a chapter, he closed his book.  
“I don’t know. Maybe the morning?”  
“Morning! He stays out for hours?”  
“Yep.”  
“Does he go to see someone”  
“I think so, Dad always smells weird when he comes back.”  
“Weird?”  
“Dad didn’t normally smell like that.” He shrugged, opening his book again. 

  
What exactly did Draco Malfoy get up to these days?

  
More hours passed and Scorpius had fell asleep on the bed. Hermione tucked him in and went downstairs to make herself a cup of tea. She was feeling fine before, but now she was restless. It was past midnight, Malfoy of all people had just gone and left his kid in her house, and still hadn’t returned! 

Drinking halfway through her tea, she heard the front door handle move. Then the flap of the letterbox was being swung sharply. Hermione got up and saw the silhouette of a man at the door. She got her keys and rushed to it.

Draco stumbled in, losing his balance he fell on Hermione. His cheeks blew up, immediately he held onto her back, placing his head further out of her neck.   
He reeked of sex and alcohol.   
He opened his mouth but nothing happened. Exhaling out of relief, he let go of her. Suddenly he made a retching sound and Hermione was about to move. Too slow. He threw up right beside her.

He could do with some sympathy she thought, he didn’t seem well at all and it was going to be morning soon. Hermione moved behind him and placed her hand on his back. She rubbed it in circular motions and bent it forward, so his head was closer to the floor. His hands were on his knees as he looked at the vomit. Again, he spewed up his insides. After a couple of long minutes, he stopped vomiting. 

Hermione took him to the kitchen and sat him down on a chair. She got a glass of water for him and gave him a bowl. Getting another chair, Hermione sat in front of him, examining him. His shirt buttons weren’t done in the correct order, his hair was tousled all around. His knuckles were bruised and his nails bitten. There was also a red-purple mark visible on his neck, which his collar could’ve hidden if he wore his shirt properly. Some messy night he must have had. 

Draco spat into the bowl and cleaned his mouth with his shirt’s sleeve. His hands were shaking slightly as he tried reaching for the glass on the table. Seeing him struggle, Hermione took the glass and held it to his face. His hands were still shaking, he wouldn’t be able to hold it.   
Already being a helping hand, she grabbed the glass, stood up and sighed inaudibly. She tilted his head back and poured some water into his mouth. Just after a small sip, he rose his hand to her arm to stop her. She could feel his body temperature was higher than it should be. Putting the glass down, she touched his forehead with the back of her palm.

Draco looked up at her as she still didn’t move her hand away. Feeling intrusive eyes, she looked down to see Draco’s. She pursed her lips, seeming concerned. His pupils were unnaturally large.   
He too observed her eyes, they were nothing like his. She looked normal. Deep brown eyes that were tired. As they should be at this time of night or the early day in this case.   
In a matter of seconds, she moved her hand away and sat back down. Hermione had so many questions she wanted to ask, but it wasn’t her business to pry about such personal things. Before she could say anything he got in there first. His throat hoarse, “Where’s Scorp?”  
“He’s sleeping upstairs” she replied.  
He nodded getting up, but Hermione put her hand on his shoulder sitting him down again.

“Where have you been? It’s been hours! You can’t just leave Scorp like that!” She whisper-shouted.  
“What? You can’t look af-after a little child? And his name is Scorpius.” He slurred loudly.  
“Shut up Malfoy you’ll wake him up.”  
“Oh so _now_ you’re looking after him!”  
“For fuck’s sake Malfoy. You’re his bloody father, it’s your responsibility to take care of him, not some ‘stranger’ like me.”  
“Look I had to..." he stalled. "I had go do something, alright.”  
“Yeah, you went to go do someone you mean” she scoffed.  
“What! No, I didn’t.”  
She breathed through her nose, “sure”. 

Hermione got up from her chair, leaving the room. He looked at her unapologetically, but she didn’t look at him. He watched her back as she turned the corner. Even though she didn’t look at him like that or say it, Draco felt disgusting. He lowered his head down, regretting his half-truths. 

On the way to the stairs, Hermione realised she was being quite harsh to Draco. He was a guest in her house after all, and his kid was even sleeping in her bed. “Shit I shouldn’t have said all that. He probably feels awful. God help me” She prayed quietly to herself.   
Before climbing the first step, “Come on Malfoy let’s clean you up” she called out and waited for him.


	5. Room Service

Draco was still a bit uneasy on his legs. Hermione held him and put one arm around her shoulders. Holding him and carrying him up the stairs wasn’t that hard, with their heights in similar comparison. She lead themselves to the bathroom and made him sit down on the cover of the toilet seat. Hermione quickly went down to get another glass of water.

“How much did you even drink, Malfoy?”  
“Can you just...” he massaged his head, “can you be quiet for a minute, my head’s pounding.”  
In silence, Hermione handed him the glass of water, which he managed to drink on his own this time. But then he got onto his knees, lifted the lid, and was sick again. His insides burned. Hermione told him to take off his shirt as he rubbed his forehead again. The tips of his ears were tinted pink with warmth. He undid his buttons and took his shirt off. She loomed over his back and stared at his blood-flecked shoulders. It looked like he scraped himself against something hard.

“What did you even do?” She asked.  
He stood up slowly, watching her eyes go from his neck to his chest. There were scratch marks leading downwards, he smirked.  
“I just had a nice, a rather nice high time. You know, drinks and girls” his voice was still sounding rough with booze.  
She rolled her eyes but looked at him sternly.  
“You’re leaving when Scorp wakes up.”  
“That's fine with me. Just help me get cleaned up.”

She noticed some locks of his hair were stuck to his face with bits of food.  
“Umm you’ll have to wash your hair”  
“Can you do it for me” he snickered as he saw her catch another glimpse at his neck.  
“And touch your messy hair, no thanks.” She pointed to the vomit. He touched it, straightaway he moved to the sink and washed his hands. Cupping water, he fed it through his strands. Looking into the mirror, it wasn’t working.  
“You’re going to need this.”  
He took a bottle of shampoo from her hands.  
“Pomegranate?”  
“Just wash your hair.”  
Opening the bottle, the fragrance was strong and unusual, but he liked it. Dousing his head, he scrubbed with his fingers until bubbles formed. Hermione was already one step ahead of him, as she gave him the showerhead. He held it, but as his hands shook again, it slipped out of his hold.  
“Fuck” He said, annoyed. “I guess you are going to wash my hair now.”  
She huffed aloud and took the showerhead out of the sink. Leaning his head down, she switched it on and drenched his hair. In the water, it looked a little more blonde. Watching all the dirt spiral down, Hermione smiled, a job well done. She grabbed a towel from a shelf behind her and dried his hair.

“I’ll have you know that I can dry myself”, he turned around to face her. Instantly her cheeks flushed due to their close proximity. He could feel her body heat radiating all over. He looked at her with a teasing smile as she looked at his chest, which was the only thing in front of her. He stepped forward and brought themselves even closer. Liking the way her darker skin tinged red against his own. He leaned his head towards the right of her face, but she moved her head to the left. He could smell the same pomegranate scent on her hair too. Whilst his face was in the crook of her neck he whispered a husky thank you in her ear. Hermione was all flustered and stepped further back that she made a few contents on the top shelf fall. Draco laughed lightly and winked at her.  
God, is this how drunk Malfoys behaved, this was beyond unbearable.

Hermione headed out with Draco following behind her. Further down the corridor of her room, they went to a spare one. It looked very plain like it just had been cleaned out for a new guest. Opening a wardrobe, filled with hanging T-shirts, and hoodies, she picked out a black one of each and then kneeled down. Pulling a drawer out from the bottom, she took out a pair of folded joggers. She handed the clothes to Draco.

“I suppose you’re going to dress me too.”  
She made a course for the door, paying no attention to him.  
“Or undress me instead.” He heard her gasp as she closed the door. He smiled to himself. It was fun to send Granger into a spin he thought. After 5 minutes Hermione went to knock on the spare room, with the door already open, Draco came out. He saw she also had a change of clothes. A set of plaid pyjamas. Holding his suit trousers on one arm and the hoodie in another, he raised the hoodie.  
“Who’s are these?”  
“No one you know.”  
Draco hummed, imagining her in a relationship. She did now seem the type to get along with anyone.

“There’s a bag in my room with the rest of your clothes. Your blazer’s in a separate one. You can put those in there” she said pointing to the suit trousers. As he left for her room, Hermione went into the dull-looking one, leaving the door open and switched the light off. Inside the bed, she faced the wall trying to sleep.

Going into Hermione’s room, Draco put the clothes in the bags in the dark. Placing the hoodie on the chair next to the desk, he slept beside Scorpius. Dreaming about leaving...


	6. Cold Goodbyes

Draco woke up early, only having a couple hours of sleep. Feeling a mini headache and sniffing the odour from his body, he was in absolute need of a shower and food. Stepping lightly down the corridor he went to the room where Hermione was sleeping in. As the door was open he went straight to the wardrobe. Her body was faced to the wall, she wouldn’t see him. Quietly he made sure to pick out similar clothes to what he was wearing now. As there were no joggers left he took out a pair of black jeans.

Going to the bathroom and taking a thick folded hand towel, he entered the shower. Hot water ran down his skin. A matching set of a pomegranate shower gel sat on a tray, lathering it in his towel, he scrubbed his body clean. Washing his hair with the same shampoo as yesterday he stood under the water for an hour or two. Letting it sting his skin in a comforting way. He was getting clean. Back to normality. No more red huge psychotic eyes.

Checking up on Scorpius, he grabbed the hoodie of the chair and crept downstairs into the kitchen, raiding through different cupboards and the fridge, finding something to eat.

Hermione was woken up by somebody jumping near her legs and a loud-ish voice. Sitting upright and rubbing her eyes open, she looked forward. Still jumping up and down was Scorpius.  
“Scorp? What are you doing?”  
“Miney, Dad’s gone again!”  
“What?”  
“Dad wasn’t next to me when I woke up!”  
“Don’t worry Scorp, we’ll find him.”  
Scorpius held her hand and almost dragged her out of bed.  
They checked the bathroom, he wasn’t in there, but she noticed the damp towels. He could still be here, she reassured Scorpius. As they went downstairs, he held her hand tighter.  
Malfoy can’t have gone out again she thought, he’d be too tired from staying up late and being hungover.  
Hermione checked the front door, it was locked. He didn’t leave. She exhaled out of relief. Scorpius heard a sound from his right and pulled Hermione towards the kitchen.  
“Dad?” Scorpius screamed. Draco turned his head, pulling his hood down after washing his hands. Scorpius ran to him, and Draco picked him up and twirled him around in the air.  
Hermione stepped inside further and greeted Draco a good morning, he returned it with a simple ‘Granger’.  
She raised her eyebrow, noting his slight change of clothes, but didn’t mention anything about them. Looking around, she saw mess all over the worktops.  
“I’ll help with breakfast.”

Draco pointed at a plate with toast and jam on the table, telling Scorpius he can have it. As he opened the bread bin again, Hermione said she’ll fry up some eggs.  
As she stood in front of the stove with Draco to her left waiting for bread to toast, she smirked. He smelled fruity.

Scorpius sat down on a chair and looked at the adults, speaking his thoughts out loud, “Dad, Miney’s like mum. She maked eggs too!” Draco carried on with preparing breakfast but his insides were frozen.  
“Yeah...” he replied nostalgically.  
As she still remained by his side he felt self-conscious, quickly he moved away from her to the boiling kettle.

Plates and mugs of tea settled onto the table as the two sat down. Hermione’s chair screeched against the tiles as she pulled it out, sitting opposite Scorpius. Awkwardly, they all ate together.

Chewing crunchy toast and the slurping of tea was the only sound being heard. Scorpius had finished eating and asked if he could leave.  
Hermione was left with Draco at the table. She looked at him whilst he finished his tea. He held the handle tighter, raising his knuckles closer to his eyes, not wanting to look in her direction.  
“Shit. Your clothes aren’t washed.” She said out of the blue.  
“Hmm?” Draco stopped drinking and looked to Hermione then to what he was wearing. Forgetting that they belonged to her. “Oh”  
She knew by the time his suit was washed and dried, they would only be ready to wear the next morning.  
Would that mean they would have to stay overnight again?  
“You can keep them”  
He nodded in response.  
“Are you doing alright now?”  
He placed his mug down unconsciously, he had nothing to cover his eyes now. Looking her way he answered,  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Hangover’s gone.”  
“You really are something when you’re drunk you know”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“I don’t know you’re just a bit complicated?..”  
“What? I still don’t know what that means. What happened?”  
“Never mind that, can you help me clean all this?”  
“Right. Yeah. Sorry about the mess.”

She got up and washed the plates as he wiped down the surfaces. He was still trying to remember everything that happened last night. He remembered how she gave him water when he was sick on the floor and the way she dragged him upstairs and washed his hair. Now sober, he only seemed to remember what she did, not the details about himself.  
Done with cleaning, Hermione stepped out. She was heading to the other room. He wanted to ask what he did but didn’t know how to so he followed her through. He stood a foot behind her as she pulled the curtains apart and looked out the glass doors. Even though he was nervous, he needed to know and so, he mustered up the courage to ask her.  
“I didn’t do anything really rash while I was here, did I?”  
“ _Really_ rash? Hmm, not _really”_ She said not looking at him.  
He walked up to the other door and stood to her side. _“‘Really’_ what does that mean?”  
“Nothing bad.”  
She was still staring into the garden. He fret due to her vague answer. He parted his lips about to say something, but she turned to face him and smiled.  
“Don’t worry Malfoy, you’re good to go.”  
She turned back to stare at the grass. Right, he was supposed to be leaving now.

As suspected, Scorpius was playing chess on Hermione’s bed.  
“Scorp, we’re going now.”  
“Okay! I’ll tidy this up.”

Waiting for his son, Draco looked around the room. On the wall, next to Hermione’s desk were pictures of different sizes and Polaroids with names and dates. Looking closer, from a few from a months ago was a picture of her in front of the Eiffel Tower with a bunch of friends. Beneath that was a Polaroid of her sitting in an outside café. She was holding a man’s hand and leaning forward kissing his lips, whilst a girl behind her head was making a funny face. There was no full name, just a heart with ‘H+T’ written in cursive below.  
The clothes he was wearing right now must’ve been his he thought.

Grabbing his bags in one hand and Scorpius’ in another, they walked downstairs. Hermione gave Scorpius his coat and Draco leant a knee down to him, helping to put his arms through it.  
“Where will you go?” Hermione asked.  
"The laundrette first." Draco laughed.  
“We’re not coming back to Miney?” Scorpio’s asked.  
Draco ruffled Scorpius’ brown hair “No Scorp, we are going going.”  
Scorpius sighed. “Can we see mum then?”  
“Another day Scorp, okay...”  
Hermione saw Draco’s face drop when Scorpius mentioned his mother. As well as Scorpius’ when his request was rejected.

Hermione unlocked the door and held it open, the chilly wind inviting itself inside.  
As the other two went outside, she stood on the doormat, watching Draco walked on forward. When he discovered that Scorpius wasn’t by his side he looked back. He was hugging Hermione’s legs tightly and she smiled looking down. Draco realised that he didn’t thank Hermione for taking care of both of them. Walking back to the door, he thanked her and she smiled at him, folding her arms to her chest.  
“Can we see you again, Miney?” Scorpius asked.  
“You’ll have to ask your Dad that” she winked.  
She knew they wouldn’t come back, but she smiled warmly for Scorpius.  
“Maybe,” Draco said indifferently, taking Scorpius’ raised hand.  
Before she shut the door, Scorpius waved her goodbye.


	7. Malfoy Manor

The cold weather was becoming rougher. That meant more drenched hair and runny noses if they got kicked out again, at most being allowed to stay a week - Spending rainy days at his short term ex-girlfriends’ places then to the streets for a few days, and then back to another almost forgotten girl.  
Only recently had he gone back to women for comfort and shelter. That became the routine for this month. Of course, this wasn’t ideal but it was all Draco could do at the moment. Right now he was waiting for the right time to leave when he had everything sorted out.  
‘Everything’, specifically being money. 

He never approved of crude businesses, never doing the dirty work himself he always said. Yet what he used to spend the most on was as risky and indecent.  
That was in the past now, it had been months since he was involved in a craft like that.

Money was easy to get for Draco but getting enough of it took time. He was careful with his money, always saving just enough for essentials.  
Responsibility forced him to change. He already reduced the times he’d sneak out at his watch’s call, and refrained from spending on damaging indulgence. That time at Hermione’s was just an exception.  
Draco knew that sometimes Scorpius could smell alcohol, the way his nose would wrinkle up when he held him. He needed to take care of his child, not his own satisfaction. He regretted the times he’d leave him in the care of a woman he didn’t know, whilst he’d go to a bar and go fuck another girl. Still, he went to bars. But only to gamble these times - That was the only way to make money effortlessly. Using magic to his advantage, winning games and earning a couple of hundreds. 

His exes, if he could even call a few that when only spending a night with them, were kinder than he’d like to admit. It was generous of them to let them stay in their houses for a bit and for nothing.  
Honestly, the vision of a roof over his head was just nice. Having said that, Draco did feel shameful around his exes, blatantly using them for shelter and comfort.

Reflecting on everything he’d done and thinking if he could go back and change it all, Draco was ready to clean out what he shoved under the carpet.

Late through the night, Draco quietly got out of a shared bed and wore the clothes that were sprawled on the floor, the same ones he wore for weeks, and went to get Scorpius.  
He whispered his name and shook him lightly, waking him up.  
“Come on Scorp we’re leaving again.”  
“Where are we going now?  
“We’re going to visit your mum soon.”  
“Really!” Scorpius smiled excitedly at him, all his sleepiness gone.  
“Yeah soon, first we’re going to go somewhere that’s better for the both of us.”

Entering a cheap travel lodge and booking a room, Draco and Scorpius were tucked back into a heavy sleep.

-Waking up to the sound of a baby crying through a monitor, Draco removed the covers lightly off him and headed into the dim-lit corridors. Passing the drawing-room to get to the nursery, he stopped when he heard muffled voices. It was his parents. They were arguing. Choosing to ignore them he carried on walking away as he always did. But then the shouting started, and he stood silently in the middle. His father’s voice rose with distaste. 

“That immature boy of a man! How could he do this! That child is an abomination!”  
“Now now, don’t call him that.”  
“He creates a bastard with a disgusting mudblood human and dares to visit and tell me months later in my own house!”  
“Don’t speak such vulgar words darling. Calm down Lucius or they’ll wake up.”  
“How can I stay calm when my only son does something like this to me!”  
“Draco is old enough to make his own choices. He has his own life. We shouldn’t control him.”  
“When something like this happens, it is exactly the reason why we should! Look what he’s done to us! Our reputation! If anyone finds out...”  
“Our reputation has been long gone, you know that... Emma seems lovely. They look happy together, Lucius. We even have a beautiful grandchild, you know I’ve always wanted one!” Her words were laced with thick tears stuck in her throat. 

Draco had had enough of this. He shouldn’t have stayed to listen.  
He wished he could barge through the door to console his mother’s crying and give his father an earful about his own life choices. But he couldn’t. If he did that, Lucius would hate Scorpius even more than he already hated him. Faster, he marched to the nursery room.

Wrapping his baby boy in blankets he carefully ran back to his room.  
“Em. Emma are you awake?”  
She sat up on the bed and took Scorpius from his arms. She watched Draco as he pulled clothes from hangers and stuffed them into a backpack.  
“Hey, what’s happening?”  
“We can’t stay here Em, we have to go.” He frantically moved around the room, gathering blankets, their phones, wallets, dumping them into the never-ending bag. He also made sure the baby bag had all the milk bottles, baby food, nappies and all the other necessities. Taking a breather, he took Scorpius and told Emma to change into something warmer. Scorpius cooed in his arms before he placed him in a baby carrier to his chest.  
“Em, can we go to yours.”  
She grabbed her coat and checked for keys, she nodded. Emma wore the bags as Draco held out his wand, her hand holding on to his free one tightly. Shutting her eyes, still not used to the spinning feeling, they apparated away. -

Draco sat up abruptly in a cold bed, his body hot and T-shirt soaked with sweat. He rubbed his hands down his face.  
It was just a nightmare of an old memory. He was reliving the last time he was at the esteemed Malfoy Manor.


	8. Something Good Is About To Happy

Hermione was doing a ‘spring’ cleaning in mid-November, a whole makeover for the apartment. Cleaning behind sofas, dusting off high shelves, rearranging furniture and even painting her room lavender. Though the spare room stayed the same. Only the wardrobe was emptied out into cardboard boxes, left on the side.  
Stripping the Polaroids off her walls, she stored them in the back of a notebook. The walls were clear. Everything she didn’t like or need was gone.  
Going back to the spare room, she sealed the boxes filled with clothes, ready to be taken away. She could’ve given them to Draco she thought. Two months later and she still felt guilty for not giving Draco anything to really help him. She could’ve given him more clothes, some money or food to keep. But that would be considered too pitiful, right?  
She left him in the same state he came to her in.

Apart from that, she was doing alright. She got back into a routine. Work, going out with friends, play, meeting new people, sleep. She had balance in her life. Of course, there were a few potholes, but she managed her messes.  
But for her love life... Something like that is never picture perfect. The cherub Cupid hadn’t paid Hermione a visit since he ruined her last relationship, as well as her perception of love. She was over him but ‘True’ love still didn’t exist. It’s abstract, an unattainable idea. No need to get all hot and bothered about it.  
Commitment was never in her field of sight. Romantic connections were always cut short now, and she liked it that way. Preferring physical intimacy than a real bond. Then, she wouldn’t be blamed for her wrongdoings if she wasn’t the one making the choices.

As for the notorious Draco Malfoy; well, he was now showering daily, wearing new clothes and eating regularly with a roof over his head. Staying at his long time girlfriend’s house was good for Scorpius, he was with his mum. But for Draco, it was slightly uncomfortable. Having not visited Emma for months, but seeing her look the same was overwhelming. She wasn’t a complete stranger, but at times he felt like he didn’t know her. Of course people change, but it felt so different. There was a hole where the things he missed out on was supposed to be. Almost one whole year, erased away. She became his confidante again. Scorpius being their little secret.

Draco didn’t intend to stay this long, wanting to find a place of his own. But time went by quickly when they both were looking after their child. Emma cared for both of them, ‘always will’ she said back then. Sticking to her words, she took them in again. Draco rejoiced. Back to civilisation, a real life.

Draco had almost forgotten Hermione. Almost. Only if Scorpius didn’t ask him about her every now and then.  


It was about half 8 at night and Scorpius was dressing into his pyjamas. Draco was putting away his toys and Emma buttoned up his top.  
“Dad, can we go Miney’s house?”  
“Scorp...” Draco was unsure to what he was supposed to say, but Emma started asking questions too.  
“Who’s Miney, Scorp?”  
“She’s dad’s friend!”  
“Is she now?” She turned to face Draco.  
With confidence he replied, “Yeah we went to the same school.”  
“You went to visit her?”  
“Yeah, a few months ago...”  
He couldn’t really say Hermione invited them in due to the situation he was in back then. He hadn’t really explained fully to her where he’d been before either. It was best to keep it that way he thought.

Tucking Scorpius into bed, both of them went to their own. Draco lay on his pillow with his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. Emma shifted to his side, her head on his chest.  
“Draco did you stay the night there?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Why did you stay at her house?”  
“It was raining.” He replied bluntly.  
“Did you spend the night with her?”  
He looked down at her, “Don’t get the wrong idea Em, we stayed at her house but there’s nothing going on between us.”  
She caressed his cheek. “I don’t mind, that was before anyway.”  
He kissed her forehead.  
“Tell me about her.”  
He exhaled. People always wanted to know his situation with women, even the ones close to him.  
“Well her full name is really Hermione Granger.” That sounded so weird he thought, the way it rolled off from his tongue. “But I just call her Granger.”  
“Why?”  
“I didn’t really like her that much.”  
“What happened?”  
“Mainly because she was better than me at everything” Shamed to say that he actually used to be a bigoted piece of shit.  
“Scorpius seems to like her.”  
“Yeah, they played chess together.” He laughed. “It’s nice to see him happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Made this a few years ago... Thought I’ll finally sort out my draft things. :) Making some seriously-needed changes so updates will be about once a week  
> Thanks for checking this out!! ♥️


End file.
